You Are Not Alone
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: Musaki feels moody because of father's day and has received comfort from Ichi. Klonoakazeno, I hope I did well with Ichi, again. Enjoy!
1. Worried About Musaki

My OC character, Musaki has a little depressing moment about father's day ever since his parents died. I borrowed klonoakazeno's character, Ichi, in order to have the same feeling he felt. Inspiration? Klonoakazeno's fic, "Thanatos: The Grim Reaper" and "Music Extravaganza!", simply because Ichi and Musaki are getting along so well, so I hope you like it!

* * *

You Are Not Alone

by: Terrell James

Chapter 1: Worried About Musaki

One morning in the dormitories in the Jade Palace, Musaki was sitting in his room, alone and moody, and laid down on his bed, thinking of the one day that he wishes that didn't appear: father's day. It's his so-called lonesome routine he has every year when father's day arrives, goes to isolation after the rampaging death of his parents, killed by Tai Lung, when he was younger. The thoughts of the holiday made him feel a little afraid that when he gets older, the memories will fade away. The one thing that kept him going was reminiscing the good times he had with them. He looked at a picture of his parents when they're his age and he got a little misty-eyed behind his baby blue eyes.

Back at the kitchen, Po, Shifu, the Five and Ichi were a little worried about Musaki cooped up in his room for 3 days, but Po and Ichi were the ones who were the most concerned about him. They looked at each other and thought if he didn't feel like talking to everyone.

Crane sighed heavily and had Musaki on his mind and told Shifu, "I don't know what made him stay in his room for a long time."

"To tell you the truth, I don't know either." said Shifu.

Mantis chirped his attennas and thought maybe Musaki was thinking about running away from home again, but didn't want to tell anyone about it, because they would think he's talking complete nonsense. Viper was worried about something drastic and so mortified. She turned to everyone and asked, "Do you think he's thinking about commiting suicide?"

Everyone turned to Viper and Crane answered, "If he did, don't you think we already knew he killed himself?"

"Good point." she said.

Po had a nervous feeling to himself that something was wrong with him and asked, "You think he hates us?"

"I hope not." said Mantis.

"What would make you think that idea?" asked Tigress.

"I'm just wondering, though." he replied.

"If he did hate us, he would confront us, get all in our faces and scream, 'I HATE YOU SO MUCH RIGHT NOW!!' and we wouldn't know it." said Crane.

"He does not hate us." said Ichi.

"All this wondering is gonna drive us all crazy. We have to find out what's up with him." said Monkey.

They all agree to that idea and went out of the kitchen to the dorms to talk to Musaki, unaware that he's already not there, as he saw them walking out unnoticed and snuck outside to find some peace. When they got to Musaki's dorm, they were surprised to find that it was empty.

They all gasped in horror and anguish as they find that he was already gone. Somehow, they knew he was running away, but Po saw his items still there, so they knew he didn't pack up and leave. They went from worried to extremely frantic to find him.

However, Ichi already knew what was wrong with him because he knew the feeling of being alone, just by one day--father's day. He wanted to tell them, but he kept silent until they can figure it out themselves. While everyone was looking for him inside, Ichi went outside to find him by himself without everyone knowing. As he went outside, he went to one place where he's feeling that way; the Sacred Peach Tree of Wisdom.


	2. Musaki's Comfort

So far, this chapter is the most tearful chapter, (almost), and with the Shadow Ichi, I think I've resembled it differently. No flames, please!

* * *

Chapter 2: Musaki's Comfort

Musaki was looking at the sky under the Sacred Peach Tree of Wisdom, thinking about his parents where father's day became the lonliest holiday for him after his parents' death. He sighed heavily and lowered his head down and closed his eyes, while thoughts of loneliness quickly rushed through his mind. He whispered to himself, "If only you were here right now. You would always say something to me to make me feel better."

He was unaware that Ichi was behind the tree for 2 1/2 minutes when he crept up silently without Musaki knowing. Then, he came out of the tree and saw him sitting there, looking really sad. He sighed silently and asked, "How's it going, man?"

Musaki turned around and saw Ichi behind the tree. He was surprised that he didn't know he was there the whole time. He asked, "How did you find me here?"

"Well, I always come here when I feel that way, especially when it's father's day."

He already knew what the problem was, but didn't want anyone else to know about it except himself. He wanted to cover it, but Ichi already saw right through him and realized what the problem is. Musaki sighed exasperatedly and realized he was right. He asked, "How'd you figure it out?"

"The same way you're feeling at this point. You feel lonely and feel like crap and like your parents left you behind for no reason at all."

"Most times, I get in a state of depression since I was in Bau Gu Oprhanage where father's day was my lonliest time after my parents died. I can hardly remember any waking moment I spent time doing stuff with my dad, except for this one time when I was, I guess, three, a year before they died, we would look at the stars together and they resemble a feeling that when a loved one passes away, just look at the stars and they will guide you no matter, on what regardless what you're feeling. Sometimes, I feel like I'm being watched over and sometimes I'm not, but I always feel that I am being taken care of. My parents gave their lives up for me. Still to this day, it just doesn't feel the same. Every night, I would look at the stars for a short time and really just to think about them and their unselfishness that had to do. If it wasn't for them., I.... I wouldn't be here right now." Musaki explained.

"Wow, that's very powerful. Your parents gave you up because they love you. Me, I killed them." said Ichi.

Musaki looked very surprised abiut what Ichi said. He turned to him and asked, "Are you serious? Why did you kill them?"

Ichi sighed heavily and said, "I guess you had to find out sooner or later. I guess I was just protecting my parents from Dai Lee and knew that he was gonna kill me and my parents, I couldn't let that happen. My fire powers just got me to that point where the shadow part of myself.... killed them, so he stabbed them, thinking that it's me. After witnessing that, I was so scared and I took a long, hard and somehow demonic look at myself thinking, 'I killed my parents. I'm a monster.' I was afraid that if someone adopted me, I would do the same thing to them as I did to my parents. I didn't mean to do that. The reason why is because I loved them. I really, really do love them."

Musaki felt a little distressed about what Ichi said and rubbed his head in a worried, sympathic way. Ichi looked at him and realized that he was starting to turn away from him. He told him, "I wouldn't blame you if you hated me."

"Me? Hate you? What would make you think that?" he asked.

"Because it was my shadow that did it, thinking it was me. Plus, because you wouldn't want to be around me."

"Are you kidding? I would never hate you. Well, your shadow might hate you, but I never could. Also, you loved your parents and I'm sure they loved you back. You have to believe that."

"I do. They loved me and they always will. Father's day is pretty much my loneliest holiday, but with you around, I guess I'm not alone."

"How do you think it got me here to live with them? When you're with Po, Shifu and the Five, you've got family who cares about you, 100 billion and three percent."

Ichi chuckled and thought about for a moment. He realized having them as a family was a good thing that happened to him, since he's been in isolation for 10 years. He's been really lucky to have Po as a big brother, Shifu as a dad and the Five as their brothers and sisters. He smiled at him and said, "You're right."

They leaned over and gave themselves a hug. Ichi's eyes were misty-eyed and Musaki's eyes were a little glossy. They can tell they were pretty emotional throughout that conversation. Ichi sighed and said, "Well, I gotta go find the others. They might be going crazy looking for both of us. They think you're gone or something like that. Wanna come with?"

Musaki smiled and said, "Absolutely."

He got up and walked with him out of the Sacred Peach Tree of Wisdom and back to the Jade Palace. While they were walking, he asked, "Does anyone else come by there?"

"Yeah, Po and Shifu and everyone else go there for simple reasons, watching the sunset, hanging out, hiding away and sometimes, Po goes in and sneaks a peach or two." Ichi explained.

"You mean--?"

"Yep, he's a peach-aholic."

Musaki and Ichi laughed hysterically while they were walking and they kept talking to each other until they went back in the palace. Musaki got the feeling that today was gonna be a good day after all.

* * *

The term 'Peach-aholic' kind of a new word I came up. Meaning: addiction to peaches. Weird, right? I hope I captured klonoakazeno's aspect of Shadow Ichi very well.


	3. Lost and Found

Chapter 3: Lost and Found

Po, Shifu and the Five are still frantic looking for Musaki. When they met up at the Hall of Heroes, they found nothing. Not only were they looking for Musaki, they were also looking Ichi. Po began to feel a little worried and queasy inside, Shifu is completely terrified to death and the Five are all starting to be a little anxious about it.

"Where can they be?" asked Shifu.

Po felt like his stomach was in knots and that he was on point of breaking down. He looked at Shifu and said, "I...I can't believe I lost two of my little brothers. They're so young and I... I bet they're both scared and lost."

"Panda, calm down." Shifu said.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN?! HOW THE HECK CAN I CALM DOWN KNOWING THAT MY LITTLE BROTHERS ARE FREAKIN' LOST?! DON'T YOU EVER TELL ME TO CALM DOWN, MASTER!!! EVER!!!" Po screamed.

Shifu smacked Po in the face and exclaimed, "Panda! I'm just as upset and worried as you are, but you're losing it! Wherever Ichi is, I'm sure he's looking for Musaki."

Po's face began to soften and sighed mournfully. He looked at him and said, "I'm sorry, master. It's just that-- I'm responsible for my little brother and Musaki. They could be anywhere now."

"We're all responsible. Let's just hope that they're okay." said Tigress.

"Wherever they are, they'll find their way back." said Mantis.

"I know I'm being sometimes a little overprotective."

They stared at Po and asked, "A little?"

"Okay, okay, okay! I'm freaking out. I can't stand the thought of those guys getting hurt. I hope they're not dead." said Po.

They were unaware that Musaki and Ichi were already at the top of the stairs and overheard their conversation, noticing that Po is worried sick. They looked at each other and decided to walk back in together. They heard the doors open and out comes Ichi and Musaki, by surprise. Po looked at the doors and he was completely relieved that they were okay. He ran up to them and gave them a hug. He gripped them tightly and both boys were choking.

"I was so worried about you guys!" Po exclaimed, crying.

"Dude! We can't breathe here." said Musaki.

"You can let go now. Your overweight body can't contain our combined bodies because if you squeeze them harder, we couldn't breathe again." Ichi said.

"Sorry. You guys know how I get."

He quickly lets them go and they were coughing and taking deep breaths. Musaki looked at Po and said, "Next time you give us a big hug, please, please, PLEASE think before you squeeze and choke the mess out of our lungs."

Shifu ran up to Ichi and hugged him, too. He asked, "Where have you been?"

"Looking for Musaki. Turns out he was in the Sacred Peach Tree of Wisdom while you were looking for him." Ichi answered.

The others were surprised and somehow a bit dumbfounded that he was there and didn't know it. Crane said, "We could've looked there."

"That's because I knew where he was."

"WHAT?!" they all exclaimed.

"You knew he was there?" Tigress asked.

Ichi nodded his head and Shifu asked him, "Why didn't you tell us that?"

"Basically, because I knew it was father's day and you found me the same place where I felt that way and I always come here when I'm lonesome." he explained.

"We got to talking and we were sharing our deepest feelings about loneliness and father's day. So, we had a little bond together." Musaki said.

"Well, I'm glad you both came back and that you're all safe." said Shifu.

"So are we."

* * *

Okay, it's a little short, but this is what I came up with. Little bittersweet, though.


	4. Heartwarming Song

A happy ending for Musaki, sorta, but you get the idea.

* * *

Chapter 4: Heartwarming Song

Later on, Ichi came in Musaki's room and thought up of something really amazing. He saw Musaki writing a song that could represent how he feels about being alone, being with family and about his parents. He asked, "You writing a song?"

Musaki looked at him and said, "Yeah, they have this father's day concert and I have to sort of put out my loneliness in paper."

"Mind if I join you?" asked Ichi.

Musaki looked at him and noticed that some songs he wrote are just pure personal, just him, but he never thought that he would have someone write with him. He looked at him and said, "I say give it a shot."

"Perfect."

Ichi started coming up with the lyrics and Musaki took a look at it and he was impressed with his writing skills. He looked at Ichi and said, "Dude... I didn't know you have a knack for songwriting talents."

"And this is my first time."

They both started to write the song together and after they were done, they took a look at it and started to like it a lot. Musaki and Ichi looked at each other and they were looking forward to presenting their awesome songwriting talents at the concert. Then, they heard a knock on the door and Ichi said, "Come in."

They saw Po and Crane walking in and wondered what they're doing. Ichi gave the song to Musaki to hide it under his bed. Crane asked, "What are you guys doing?"

"Oh, not much. Just hangin' out." said Ichi.

"What were you hiding?" asked Po.

"It's, uh... it's a... a surprise." said Musaki.

"Yeah, yeah. It's a special suprise for the concert tonight." Ichi said.

"Is it, really?" asked Crane.

"Yep. We're gonna perform."

"That's awesome. Can't wait for tonight."

"Great. See ya later."

They left the room and closed the door and breathed a sigh of relief. Musaki got the song and decided to keep it hidden until the concert. Ichi said, "You know, if it was a surprise and they knew about it, it wouldn't be a secret anymore."

"That's true."

"So, what made you want to write the song?"

"Well, it just came to me after spending many years in isolation after my parents died, I felt as if I lost the important people in my life and it's been on my mind for as far as I can remember. I was kinda inspired by the conversation we had today and it prompted me to write this song." said Musaki.

"Wow, I never realized that."

"I guess it's just my way of pouring out my emotions out and it's like therapy to me. When you wrote it, I felt you have the same feeling I have."

"I have the same loneliness as you."

"Let's have some fun tonight."

A few hours later, everyone was out for the big father's day concert in the courtyard. Po, Shifu, Crane, Tigress, Monkey, Viper, Mantis, Ichi and Musaki were all backstage giving out their support to them both. They were both a little nervous about going to perform and they saw everyone else perform to sing their appreciation for their father.

When they called Ichi and Musaki to the stage, they were extremely confident and ready to take the stage. They audience cheered and applauded when they came in. Musaki said, "Well, this is a song I wrote along with my good friend, Ichi. We've written this song for our parents and also for Po, Shifu and the Furious Five."

"They've been like family to us and we decided we would do one little thing for them, so I hope you guys like it." said Ichi.

"Even though our parents couldn't make it, we thought there's a part of them that's still with us, so that's what keeps us going and that we are not alone." said Musaki.

The song started to play and Musaki started singing the first verse.

Musaki:_ Another day has gone  
I'm still all alone  
How could this be  
You're not here with me_

Then, Ichi started singing the next part.

Ichi: _You never said goodbye  
Someone tell me why  
Did you have to go  
And leave my world so cold_

Both: _Everyday I sit and ask myself  
How did love slip away  
Something whispers in my ear and says  
That you are not alone  
For I am here with you  
Though you're far away  
I am here to stay_

_But you are not alone  
For I am here with you  
Though we're far apart  
You're always in my heart  
But you are not alone_

_'Lone, 'lone  
Why, 'lone_

Ichi: _Just the other night  
I thought I heard you cry  
Asking me to come  
And hold you in my arms_

Musaki: _I can hear your prayers  
Your burdens I will bear  
But first I need your hand  
Then forever can begin_

Both: _Everyday I sit and ask myself  
How did love slip away  
Something whispers in my ear and says  
That you are not alone  
For I am here with you  
Though you're far away  
I am here to stay_

_For you are not alone  
For I am here with you  
Though we're far apart  
You're always in my heart  
For you are not alone_

Musaki: _Oh, oh_

_Whisper three words and I'll come runnin'_

Ichi: _And that you know that I'll be there_

Both: _I'll be there  
You are not alone  
For I am here with you  
Though you're far away  
I am here to stay  
For you are not alone  
For I am here with you  
Though we're far apart  
You're always in my heart_

Chorus: _For you are not alone (Musaki: You are not alone)  
For I am here with you (Ichi: I am here with you)  
Though you're far away (Musaki: Though you're far away, you and me)  
I am here to stay_

_For you are not alone (Both: You are always in my heart....)  
For I am here with you  
Though we're far apart  
You're always in my heart_

_Both: For you are not alone..._

They all heard Musaki and Ichi's long, holding notes that got the audience and the gang backstage all emotional, especially Po. The song ended and they heard a massive thunderous cheering and applause from the audience and desevred a standing ovation. They took a bow and raised both hands together in the air. They soon departed from the stage and went backstage, where the others were taken away from the performance.

"That was so amazing." said Tigress.

"I've never seen a voice like that before. It just took me surprise." said Crane.

"Thank you, guys." said Musaki.

"So, this was inspired by your experiences when you were younger." said Shifu.

"Absoultely. We both wrote the song and that's the surprise we've prepared ourselves for." said Ichi.

"That song just touched my heart deeply." said Po, tearfully.

"Oh, man. Here we go again." said Musaki, groaning.

"Dude, why do you always cry everytime I sing a good song?"

"I'm sorry. It's just... it's just so beautiful."

Ichi looked at Musaki and then looked back at Po and smiled at him and said, "I'm glad you liked the song."

He saw the tears coming from Po's eyes and hugged him tightly while he was crying. Ichi was choking and Musaki asked him to let him go and he quickly breaks free from his grasp. Shifu got a little misty-eyed and teary when looking at Musaki and Ichi. He came to both of them and said, "I have to admit, Po's right. It just touched my heart in many ways."

"Thanks a lot. I'm glad you liked it."

"Also, did you hear youself, that Po's right?" asked Ichi.

Shifu realized that he was actually siding with Po, with no reason at all. Then, Po said, "You've never agreed with me in stuff like this."

"You're right, and I almost don't."

"Anyways, this is a great father's day concert. Maybe father's day isn't so bad at all." said Musaki.

"I couldn't agree more." said Ichi.

* * *

Beautiful ending! The song was "You Are Not Alone" from Michael Jackson. I've been recently listening to it on the radio Sunday night, since it played all of Michael's old songs prior to his death. So, it just came to me. Hope you like it! R&R, please!


End file.
